


Добро пожаловать домой

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Еще одна маленькая сказка о семейной жизни.





	

– Что, прости? – Гарри тряхнул головой и постарался сосредоточиться на словах Снейпа, но тот только отмахнулся, одним глотком допил чай и встал из-за стола.

– Ну, повтори, пожалуйста, – Гарри действительно было неловко. – Я просто задумался. 

«Не знал, что ты умеешь» – вот что должен был сейчас ответить _его_ Северус. Или поделиться своим разочарованием от того, что, дожив до солидных, по мнению самого Поттера, тридцати лет, тот так и не научился слушать собеседника. И любовь к обсуждению теоретических основ зельеварения не сумел отрастить, да.

Но Снейп молча мыл чашку. Руками – не магией. И даже не думал комментировать жалкие попытки Гарри вернуться к прерванной _беседе за завтраком_ , ставшей дли них своего рода традицией. Вот и сегодня Поттер должен был появиться на службе только через два часа, но все равно поднялся вместе с Северусом, чтобы разделить утреннюю трапезу и обменяться планами на день.

– Слушай, ну прости. Я же говорил, что после обеда иду на ковер к Шеклболту по поводу того застрявшего на мертвой точке расследования. Все никак не могу перестать думать, какое направление примет наш разговор. 

Северус вздохнул, аккуратно поставил чашку на стол и применил высушивающие чары. 

_Чтобы сырость не разводить, верно_ , – подумал Гарри и приготовился к худшему. Но Снейп удивил его второй раз за утро.

– Ты мог что-то изменить, Гарри? 

– В смысле? 

– Мог повлиять на ход расследования? Ты что-то упустил? Совершил ошибку? Твои подчиненные совершили ошибку?

– Н-нет, – Гарри как-то совсем растерялся. Северус на что-то намекает? Бред. – Нет, – куда увереннее повторил он.

– Тогда береги нервы. Они ни у кого из нас не железные, – отрезал Снейп и покинул кухню. Гарри последовал за ним в коридор и, чтобы не мешать обуваться, практически вжался в стену крохотной прихожей их съемной квартиры. – Во сколько тебя ждет Кингсли? 

– К четырем. На день и утро у нас еще рейды запланированы. Так что после свидания с шефом, сразу отправлюсь домой.

Снейп кивнул и дезаппарировал, оставив Гарри наедине со своими тяжкими думами и остывающим на столе чаем. 

Вернувшись на кухню, Гарри ткнул палочкой в пузатую чашку, подогревая напиток, и принялся намазывать на тост уже успевшее подтаять масло.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в их отношениях за последние пару месяцев. Северус изменился. Если бы кто-то посмотрел на их жизнь со стороны, то наверняка сказал бы, что профессор изменился в лучшую сторону. Не цепляется к словам. Не обзывает за малейший промах умственно неполноценным. Пытается поддержать своего партнера… ну, как умеет, конечно. Даже извечное «Поттер» куда-то подевалось. Выверенное и взвешенное, произносимое с четко просчитанной интонацией, оно когда-то так бесило Гарри, а потом, как-то вдруг, стало приносить безграничную радость. 

Все чаще Северус стал обращаться к нему по имени, а в последнее время обращения и вовсе исчезли из его речи. Казалось, он все время отвлечен – не как Гарри, конечно, по пять раз на дню пропускавший слова профессора мимо ушей, но их разговоры становились все более сухими, взгляды все реже встречались просто так, без повода, и даже совместные завтраки из удовольствия превратились в привычку.

Может, это случается со всеми парами, прожившими вместе не один год. Может, они просто устали от тесноты и захламленности их крохотного жилища, но когда Гарри пару месяцев назад предложил снять со счета его деньги, отложенные после продажи навевающего ужас монстра на площади Гриммо, и подыскать себе нормальный дом в маггловском районе, Северус просто отмахнулся от него как от назойливой мухи. Мол, что тебе опять не угодило, Поттер? Плохо живем, что ли? И Гарри решил какое-то время не возвращаться к этому разговору, полагая, что Снейпу нужно созреть. 

А потом ему начал сниться этот сон, и все стало совсем плохо. Сначала он не обратил внимания, но потом понял, что сон повторяется раз за разом, проникая под кожу, занимая все его мысли, непонятный, неожиданный и до ужаса назойливый. 

Ему снилось, как он, почему-то в одиночку, приезжает на вызов, открывает незнакомую дверь и входит в чужой дом, наполненный ароматами свежескошенной травы, крепкого кофе и книг. Стиснув в кулаке палочку, он медленно идет по коридору, опасаясь того, что увидит, когда заглянет в дальнюю комнату. Почему он идет именно туда, Гарри не знает, но ни на секунду не сомневается, что там, за сводчатым проемом его ожидает какой-то ужас. Однако помещение оказывается просторной библиотекой, и именно оттуда на весь дом разливается запах кофе, оставленного на низком столике у самой двери. Закатное солнце прорывается сквозь рыжие занавески, заливая комнату теплым светом и очерчивая замершую у окна, спиной к нему, фигуру. На мгновение Гарри уверен, что это Северус, и испытывает невероятное облегчение, но потом осознает, что у мужчины короткие волосы, что он расслаблен и умиротворен так, как может чувствовать себя только хозяин дома. Незнакомец не замечает его, и Гарри смотрит. Он смотрит и смотрит, глотая это спокойствие, растворяясь в этом рыжем свете и до ужаса завидуя тому, кто живет или когда-нибудь будет жить здесь, в этом просторном и теплом доме, будет читать эти книги и дышать одним воздухом с этим источающим уверенность и силу человеком. Гарри не знал, что так бывает, но с каждым мгновением мужчина нравится ему все больше и больше, и к концу сна он почти влюбляется в него. Его наполняет нереальное, ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение бескрайнего восторга, и он делает шаг вперед, собираясь окликнуть, рассказать незнакомцу все-все, о своих нежданных чувствах, о себе самом и том, как он запутался, спросить совета, а может даже попроситься пожить здесь… Мужчина оборачивается на звук, и в этот миг – всегда именно в этот самый миг! – Гарри просыпается, не понимая, что только что произошло. 

Он так ни разу и не смог вспомнить _его_ лица, как ни старался. Знаком ли он с ним? А может, он видел его в кино или картинке? Гарри думал о нем все чаще, иногда даже мысленно обращался к нему в поисках совета, даже размышлял о том, чтобы втихомолку воспользоваться служебным думосбросом, разглядеть наконец своего призрака подсознания и отыскать, если он действительно существует на белом свете. А вот что с ним делать дальше, он еще не придумал. 

В первый раз Гарри хотел рассказать Северусу о странном сне, но его что-то остановило. Теперь он был рад, что смолчал. Он не хотел причинять Северусу боль, не хотел терять его, не хотел лишиться всего того, что они с таким трудом создали, склеивая окружающую действительность и себя самих из тысячи осколков. Что за бред? Разрушить все из-за сна? Нет, этого Гарри делать не собирался, и все же каждый новый день отдалял их друг от друга еще на полшага, и он никак не мог понять, кто в этом виноват – Северус, постоянно занятый какими-то неведомыми делами, или он сам, прочно запутавшийся в странных сновидениях. 

Гарри взглянул на часы и чертыхнулся. Минутная стрелка уже отмотала целый оборот вокруг циферблата, и времени на сборы оставалось все меньше. Прибрать за собой на кухне, затем в душ, одеться… Мордред, он действительно опаздывает. Решив отложить психоанализ до вечера, он вскочил на ноги и забегал по квартире, погружаясь в привычную рутину. 

***

– … и еще одно, Гарри, – Кингсли Шеклболт поднялся ему навстречу и оправил складки на темно-фиолетовой мантии. – Я попросил бы тебя сделать для меня одно дело. Это не займет много времени.

– Конечно, сэр, – Гарри был настолько счастлив от того, что разговор с шефом обошелся без повышенных тонов, что был готов сейчас отправиться хоть на край света. Правда, он обещал Северусу, что после работы сразу пойдет домой… Обычно он не отчитывался о таких вещах, поскольку у авроров всегда был ненормированный график, но раз Северус его спросил о времени возращения, значит, ему это было зачем-то нужно. Он ничего не делает просто так. На мгновение перед мысленным взором Гарри возник образ профессора, готовящего романтический ужин и зажигающего свечи, но картинка вышла настолько дикой, что он усмехнулся. Ничего, подождет немного.

Все это время Шеклболт рылся во внутренних карманах и наконец отыскал требуемое.

– Вот адрес. Зайди и возьми там для меня пакет. Завтра передашь.

Гарри напрягся. Для такого рода заданий в Министерстве существовало множество курьеров с разной степенью доступа к секретной информации. Если министр просит об этом лично начальника отдела, то дело должно быть очень серьезным.

– Мне ожидать засады? – деловито поинтересовался он. – Это ведь маггловский район, верно? Нужно подготовиться – как минимум, морально – чтобы не нарушить Статут о секретности, сами понимаете. 

– Понимаю, мистер Поттер, – загадочно улыбнулся министр, – но у вас нет повода для беспокойства. Можете не сомневаться в моих словах. 

Гарри собирался было задать еще парочку уточняющих вопросов, но министр кивнул, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

В любом случае стоит быть поосторожнее. 

***

Когда Гарри прибыл по указанному в записке адресу, солнце уже начало опускаться за горизонт. Быстро сориентировавшись на типовой маггловской улочке, он отыскал нужный дом и замер на месте, как вкопанный. Дом как две капли воды походил на тот, что вот уже полтора месяца являлся ему во снах. Песочного такого цвета, с большими окнами, бордовой дверью и небольшой лужайкой, траву на которой, судя по наполнявшему густой вечерний воздух аромату, явно скосили совсем недавно. 

Под ложечкой засосало, и по позвоночнику прошла дрожь. Хотелось развернуться и убежать, но ноги словно приросли к подъездной дорожке. Казалось, он проходит сейчас какую-то точку невозврата, что с этого мгновения его судьба сделает крутой поворот, и вернуться назад не будет уже никакой возможности. 

А может, он просто накрутил себя до состояния психоза? Мало ли похожих домов и одинаковых дверей? Разве не каждый второй ответственный хозяин косит в это время года траву? 

Пару минут спустя, Гарри уже был твердо уверен, что все придумал.

Глубоко вздохнув, он оглянулся, не обнаружив прогуливающихся по округе соседей, сжал в рукаве палочку и подошел к двери, собираясь постучать. Но дверь оказалась открытой. Как во сне.

На самом деле, постучать стоило все равно, но Гарри вновь окатило ощущение полнейшего сюрреализма, и он, словно загипнотизированный, прошел в просторный и знакомый едва ли не до каждой детали коридор, по которому лениво струился кофейный аромат, а в самом конце маняще теплел рыжим светом сводчатый проем. И все вдруг стало как-то очень легко и понятно. Словно бы Гарри так долго ждал принятия какого-то важного решения, и вот наконец час икс настал, и оставалось только сделать последний шаг. 

На цыпочках прокравшись по коридору, он бесшумно подошел к входу в дальнюю комнату и замер в дверях, практически не дыша. Все было точно также. Тысячи книг теснились на стеллажах, чашка с недопитым кофе ожидала своего часа на низком столике, а у широкого окна с полузадернутыми шторами стоял он. Незнакомец. Хозяин дома. Призрак из сна. Личное наказание Гарри Поттера. 

И тогда Гарри наконец осознал, что происходит. Он снова спит. Наверное, вырубился, уткнувшись в кухонный стол лбом, и, быть может, даже впечатался щекой в недоеденный тост с маслом. 

Он стоял, почти не дыша, и смотрел на прямую спину, затянутую темной тканью легкой рубашки, на узкую талию, на бледную, как топленое молоко, линию шеи и коротко стриженный черный с проседью затылок. По фигуре, осанке незнакомец действительно походил на Северуса, но в этом не было ничего удивительного – Гарри всегда нравился один тип мужчин. Однако этот человек был куда счастливее. Гарри и сам не понимал, почему так решил, но он привык доверять своим ощущениям.

Что ж, пора.

Он сделал шаг вперед и едва слышно кашлянул, с замиранием сердца глядя, как незнакомец оборачивается… 

Вот сейчас, сейчас он проснется… 

Но нет.

Гарри вдруг стало казаться, что он наблюдает за происходящим со стороны. Будто бы заглядывает в думосброс или смотрит маггловское кино в замедленной перемотке. 

Мгновение, и…

…мужчина поворачивается, подходит ближе, позволяя себя разглядеть, заставляя Гарри задохнуться от изумления. 

– Ты… – шепчет он и не может найти слов.

– Подстригся, – помогает Северус и улыбается одним уголком губ. – Ждал тебя битый час. Кингсли не умеет рассчитывать время, – он расстегивает верхнюю пуговку на рубашке, массирует шею, и в этот миг становится кем-то совсем другим. Становится тем, из сна, таким уверенным и расслабленным. Состоявшимся. И… любящим.

Но Гарри никак не может поверить в то, что все происходит на самом деле. Так не бывает. Это словно… словно по волшебству, не так ли?

– А это место… – он качает головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но ни черта не выходит. – Что мы здесь делаем?

– Думал, сам догадаешься, – хмыкает Северус. – И мне не придется опускаться до столь нелепой демонстрации, но раз так… – он достает палочку из кармана брюк, взмахивает, и под самым потолком вспыхивают ярко-зеленые мерцающие буквы, мечутся друг вокруг друга и наконец складываются в слова:

_Добро пожаловать домой,_

Гарри смотрит, разинув рот, и сердце колотится где-то в горле. Нужно что-то говорить, но страшно, что он все не так понял.

– Почему в конце запятая? – очень тихо спрашивает он.

– Сюда полагалось вписать нужное, – хмурится Северус, явно расстроенный своим промахом. – Начальник бригады эльфов трижды мне об этом напомнил, а я…

– Поттер, – прерывает неслучившиеся извинения Гарри.

– Что _Поттер_? 

– Впиши после запятой: _Поттер_ , – объясняет Гарри и завороженно смотрит, как изящная ладонь с зажатой палочкой выписывает в воздухе замысловатый вензель, и надпись под потолком наконец становится завершенной: 

_Добро пожаловать домой, Поттер._

И стоило бы, наверное, рвануться вперед, стиснуть эти узкие плечи в объятиях так крепко, чтобы кости хрустнули, но Гарри не может сдвинуться с места. Он смотрит и смотрит, растворяясь в этом рыжем свете, и до ужаса завидует самому себе, что он будет жить здесь, в этом просторном и теплом доме, будет читать эти книги и дышать одним воздухом с этим источающим уверенность и силу человеком. Гарри не знал, что так бывает, но с каждым мгновением он влюбляется в Северуса все больше и больше, и его наполняет нереальное, ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение бескрайнего восторга от того, что все случилось именно так, как случилось. Потом он обязательно расскажет Северусу о своих чувствах, о том, как он запутался, и о том, как счастлив от того, что, влюбившись в незнакомца, только крепче полюбил самого родного для себя человека.

У него накопилось так много вопросов, но все это будет потом, а сейчас у них впереди долгий вечер, длинная ночь и целая жизнь. 

**-конец-**


End file.
